Eleven Days with Hitler
"looking for a "hitler hate" member!" - game quote |-| Main info: = Summary You are working in the Reich Chancellery 4 Kids (abbreviated as RC4K). Hired by a group of greedy managers, it's up to you to defend yourself from Hitler, Goebbels and Göring. You should also be aware of the dead children roaming the RC4K. From a bunch of poorly made rooms, to an unrealistic experience (not rly), you shouldn't enjoy working in this place. Besides, why were you hired? Mechanics Hitler Mask This poorly made mask looks terrifying that the animatronics would scream in agony. This is only effective to Göring and Goebbels, because Hitler knows that there can't be 2 Hitlers in a place. The only time this is effective to Hitler is when he is bored (can tell with the //:,#( expression) Mock shock This thing was robbed from the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. This mock shock can temporarily paralyze an animatronic. Usually it takes around 1 minute for the robots to be paralyzed. The Mock shock's paralysis effect usually lasts for 2 hours (1 hour during Night 4 and onwards). Flashlight The artificial lighting system (ALS) closes for 8 hours. So you better prepare a flashlight to observe everything. You have to roam around during the secret "monitor-less night" when the monitor breaks because of a bag of Doritos. But beware, this thing only lasts for 2 hours so use it wisely. Angry German Kid Recently invented by RC4K Tech, this high tech human can suck up everything, guards like me aren't allowed to tell anymore information. But I'll tell it, this AGK was damaged in the boss fight. And... you can't use this beast. Desk You'll be like "A DESK?! HOW IS IT USEFUL?!" but it is actually useful, think about Cam 1, it is beneath a hallway without a camera. You should hide here every 12PM - 1AM to prevent any robots to notice you (NOTICE ME HITLER). However, going underneath this Desk requires an in-app purchase, it costs $0.00000000001 (very expensive). Locations Cam 1: The stage This room is located beneath a hallway without a camera. This is where Hitler, Goebbels and Göring starts. Cam 2: The backstage This room is very dim that checking this room requires sharp eyes. This is where Hitler usually visits whenever he is sad. One technique is to board up this room forever (jk). CAM 3: Dainzi Room This room is very messy, untidy, etc. Göring goes here because he is a fat adult who eats Doritos. This room isn't really important as you can survive Night 5 while neglecting this room. CAM 4A and B: The sidetrances Nicknamed "The sidetrances" (a portmanteau of side and entrances). These 2 hallways are occupied by all the humanoids. In version 19.999999 (would be released in 61 sextillion years). You get to board up the rooms with the desk. Vent Cams Cam 5: the junction This vent junction allows the humanoid to enter either Cam 7 (right) or Cam 6 (left then right). Göring can't enter this place because he is too fat to fit in a 200 meter wide vent. Hitler often uses this junction. Cam 6: the corner of the music Probably you would be like "WOW! SO USELESS" but this is actually useful (only in nights 3 - 11). There is a glitchy music box that can play the following: the fat Göring, never gonna reich you down and Horst Wessel Lied. This vent connects Cam 2 and Cam 5. Cam 7: the frontrance Nicknamed "The frontrance" (like Cam 4A and B, it is a portmanteau of front and entrance). This is where your flashlight's life ends. When a robot enters here, your flashlight will say "MY PENIS IN A GOAT" before 'fainting' (deactivating). The Characters animatronics Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler, an idiot who made terrible decisions that made Nazi Germany lose the war and collapse. This guy is usually mocked by children, teens and adults (like HRP). Hosts typically nickname him "Something we've got from the scooping room in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental". This guy formerly used to be an active member. However, 1 year after the game, he was sent to the dump site and was burnt along with the other trash. This guy is a humanoid that can blend in with the dark. Göring often jokes about Hitler's ability, he often exclaims "If you can blend in the dark, you can blend in a blender!". He can be seen but it requires a sharp eye (NOTICE HIM GUARD GUY). Hermann Göring Hermann Göring is a fat humanoid, he is so fat that he can't enter the vent system. He often eats Doritos, KFC Chicken, my leg, Panasonic TVs, etc. Not much is really known about him. Joseph Goebbels Joseph Goebbels is an abandoned animatronic. He often terrifies children and adults alike. He however, is still on the show stage as of now despite his state of abandonment. Josöritler Josöritler is a secret animatronic/boss. It's name came from the 3 animatronics; namely Jos'''eph Goebbels, Hermann Göri'ng and Adolf Hi'tler'. It is a compilation of animatronic parts from the AGJ crew (Adolf, Göring and Goebbels). Goebbel's head is the right arm, Göring is the fat horse, and Hitler is the rider. Humans Unnamed Guard Just an ordinary guard. This guard is not smart but is not stupid. He was hired because he thought that RC4K was some sort of pizzeria (according to one log) Wilhelm Burgdorf This guy is the phone guy. He used to be a drunk person in a bunker, but now he is a weird phone guy, unlike Köller (not a character in 11DWH), he is not a phone lover. Hans Krebs This guy loves maps and fishes. He is usually nicknamed "fish pervert", other nicknames related to his interests. This guy only appears in one of the mini games where Hitler must dispose all of the fishes to prevent a nuclear war. Hans is the boss of that minigame because he is overpowered. |-| Nights, Phonecalls, etc.= Keys in phone calls ( ) = not heard -/- -/- = not clear Night 1 Hallo, and welcome to Reich Chancellery 4 Kids, or RC4K for short. This is the first time you went here right? Well you've made an awful choice. This place is notorious because of its poorly made characters, hah. I prefer the way Hitler acts, he acts like a flamboyant toddler. Last time, I saw a guy singing "Poor Old Man" so I got my pistol and shot him. That guy who sang that song was a guy with a toothbrush mustache, a grumpy expression, a red armband with a white disc and a swastika, and.. a brown attire. The RC4K glued your butt right onto the chair, because they've received 1 MILLION reports about this "escape the place" thing. Ok bye, hope you can (die in) escape this place. (thought: What about the basics? Scott often includes the basics.) Night 2 - you see a note, it says - springtime for #1+l3r, heil to me lol he is so fl4mb0yan+ (thought: I think this guy sucks at leetspeak, or maybe I suck because I'm not an expert at leetspeak.) Night 3 - 4 Night 3 - you see another note, and you read it - find a way to fire yourself. you've made an awful decision. was this your expectation? a crappy job? (it abruptly ends) Night 4 - you see a continuation of the note from last night - I have a ball, I have an ora, uh.. ballora. I have a hitmonchan, I have kingler, uh.. Hitler! ballora, hitler.. uh.. ballhitoraler... ballhitoraler. (thought: That was stupid and weird, the first one was kinda right tho.) Night 7 Oh hey, this is another phone call from Pizza Hut, can I take your order? - you stop the call and try to call burgdorf - (430 1945...) Who are you? Oh it's you mr... guard guy. Uh... I was fired a few days ago. Because I drank some Mountain Dew, and so much Mountain Dew spilled all over a customer's face. I think it was Donald Trump, anyways I said "GET REKT MOT(her, why did you leave me)HERF*****. Oh crap, the RC4K officials are here, oh no -banging and yelling can be heard- they just yelled "RC4K is here to exterminated you!" oh crap. Make sure to... -gunfire can be heard- (thought: Was he killed?, maybe he was injured, I gotta uh... nvm.) Night 11 4 days ago, I was arrested by "RC4K" officials. They were actually Filipino policemen and... that Mountain Dew tragedy? I made it up, I pushed some drugs onto a tree and then it struck my water bucket. So I drank it and... -Filipino words can be hard, they are "PARA KAY DUTERTE! (FOR DUTERTE)"- duterte is the worst foreign president of 2016 I think.... -dies- (thought: At least this is the last day of my 11 day shift. May drunk guy rest in piss.) NiGhTs * Night 1: very easy ** Göring is the only animatronic active. * Nights 2, 3 and 4: hard ** Hitler begins to move at 12PM. Göring and Goebbels are active for a while. * Nights 5, 6, 7 and 8: very hard ** Hitler is in another room during 12PM, because he starts at 8PM. Göring and Goebbels are active for 6 hours (as usual). * Nights 9, 10, 11: easy ** Hitler becomes extremely bored. Göring becomes extremely fat and Goebbels is suffering from boredom. Minigames Night 1 You play as a kid playing Roblox. After a while, your parents punish you and will 360 noscope your tablet. Nights 3, 5 and 7 You play as the one and only unnamed guard. Your main goal is to attempt to eradicate the "Hansyio Krebsitis", a disease that makes the victim addicted to fish and maps. At the end, you will die from the Hansyio Krebsitis. And then you will come back to life to finish the glorious night shift. Night 9 You play as a child who has the HK (not Hong Kong). You only have two choices; commit suicide, or yell "MY PENIS IN A GOAT". Night 11 You play as the unnamed Guard in a boss fight against Hans Krebs. You can't defeat him because he is overpowered. Exploiting the game in order to defeat him would result in a 1337-day ban in Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wikia. Secret Minigame You play as Hitler, who is overpowered by the Allies and Jews. You would be killed no matter what action you take. This is when the RC4K collapses due to explosions originating from the bombs. Extra The extra menu is where every typical tabs are located. Such as the making of ________. The animatronics, (there are 4 animatronics, one is a secret) There are also 3 hidden nights; namely 'Monitor-less Night', 'Boss Fight Night' and ' 's death' (jk lol). It is unlocked after Night 11. How to Access the Monitor-less Night You have to look for the keyboard hidden in a screen. Once found, type in 'ripindoritosmyfellowmonitor'. After you type it, go to the making of Hitler, click on his toothbrush mustache (aka Hitler mustache). Once clicked, the extra menu should begin to fade and Monitor-less Night will occur. Access the Boss Fight Night Replay the entire game without dying. Seems easy? isn't it. On the 6th Night, monitor Cam 6 and wait for Westerwald Lied to play. On Night 11, check Cam 7 and look for a cat, once found, click on it to adopt it. Hitler will be very aggressive once you adopted the cat, and will call upon Göring and Goebbels to make a very dangerous monster. |-| Gallery= anormaloffice.jpeg|'The main office''' imagehitlerintheoffice.jpeg|'Hitler in the office' imagegoringoffice1.jpeg|'Göring in the office (1)' imagegoringintheoffice2.jpeg|'Göring in the office (2)' imagegeg.jpeg|'Goebbels in the office/Goebbel's jumpscare' imageruined.jpeg|'The office during the "Boss Fight Night"' AGKSAVESTHEimage.jpeg|'AGK's attempt to exterminate Hitler.' Ohsiegheilno.jpeg|'The fifth animatronic during the Boss Fight Night' Imagehitlerjumpscare.gif|'Hitler's jumpscare' Imagepenis.gif|'Hitler's second jumpscare' Imageobama.gif|'opening' imageobamalll.gif|'Göring's jumpscare' |-| random tab filled with in-game music= Horst Wessel Lied The Horst Wessel Lied is the theme song of 11DWH (EDWH). * Erika Erika is a song used in the ending of Night 11 * Westerwaldlied * Ich hatt' einen kameraden * Trivia * The monitor forms a swastika if: ** The vent connecting Cam 6 to Cam 2 is removed ** Cam 3 is removed. *** That was on purpose lol. * This game is banned in France, Germany, Poland, Romania, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Belgium, the Netherlands, etc. * A scene from "The Education of Death" is in the trash can * The weird banner thing is from the dead "are you going to finish the croissant" meme * This game is stylised as "Eleven Day卐 with Hitler. * Josöritler is based on Ennard. * When I was creating this page, I thought that Cam 6 was a dead end. Thus it was called 'The dead end'. I later changed it after 1-2 days. * "My penis in a goat" is the second quote of this game. * The phone number "430 1945" came from 4/30/1945 or 4/30/45, the day Hitler committed suicide. * "I pushed some drugs onto a tree" from Night 11 is a joke on "drug pushers". * There is no custom night. Category:Games Category:Work in progress